If That's What It Takes
by Lady Athena Lionfire
Summary: A song fic, Arnold rescues Helga from being mugged and when she has to love at the boarding house cos her parents are on holiday he falls in love with her.


If That's What It Takes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, ::sobs into pillow:: Why lord why? Anyway, I also don't own the lyrics If That's What It Takes, they are owned by Celine Dion and her manager/ husband.  
  
Okay, I hope you like this little song fic, I've gotta say though that it in no way whatsoever ties in with my other Hey Arnold fic, (six minutes and four quarters of a penny) although there are some slight similarities. I like to keep things neat when I'm writing so if you have read my other fic or go on to read it you will probably notice them. Hint hint. Hehehe sorry, but a writer has to promote everything she writes doesn't she? Also I know that Helga confesses to Arnold in the movie but you're all gonna have to pretend it never happened, cos it's just easier that way. Please, pretty please with sugar on top.  
  
  
  
It was a perfect day, school had flown by, the sun was shining, he'd gotten an A+ in his Geography exam and best of all it was Friday afternoon. All in all Arnold was a very happy teenager. As he walked out of the gates he sighed happily and swung his bag onto his back, he thought of how proud his grandparents would be at his grades and how great it would be to play baseball in Gerald field. That was if Gerald ever appeared. Running a hand through his messy blonde hair he looked at the crowd of students all moving towards the gates, the chances of seeing him in such a huge crowd was very slim but Arnold didn't admit defeat easily. 'Hey get off my bag you slimy bastard!' A voice cried, floating easily over the noise of the other students, Arnold turned around in surprise, the voice was familiar. 'Helga?' As he looked round he spotted her, partially hidden by two middle- aged thugs, one of them had hold of her bag and was pulling it, and the other had grabbed Helga round the waist and was squeezing her tight. 'Let me go! You're hurting me.' She whimpered as she kicked her captor, it seemed to make little difference as he just grinned and holding onto her with one arm smacked her round the head, screaming Helga hung limp in his arms and he threw her roughly to the pavement. 'Helga!' Arnold cried seeing red, running after the two men he caught up with them easily and knocked their feet out from under them, as the first got up he delivered a round house kick to the guys head and punched him in the stomach. With a sound like a deflating tire the guy fell to the ground and Arnold punched the second guy in the jaw knocking him backwards into a fence, kicking him in the stomach he watched calmly as they lay on the floor unconscious. Picking up Helga's bag Arnold glanced at a young kid who was watching him in awe, 'Call the cops. Now.' Walking away he barely heard the kids reply and concentrated on finding Helga, she was lying on the ground, a cut on her head was bleeding freely and resisting the urge to panic Arnold knelt down next to her. 'Helga? Can you hear me?' He asked shaking her gently, she moaned and he let his breath out, surprised to find he had been holding it in. 'Helga, it's me Arnold, are you injured badly?' Helga opened her eyes and a spasm of pain made her wince, 'My head hurts.' She mumbled, helping her sit up he pulled a water bottle out of his bag, glad that he hadn't finished it, 'Here, drink this.' He said as he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and held it against her head, within a few seconds it was soaked and standing up he said as calmly as he could, 'I think we better get you back to your house, can you walk?' Nodding she stood up and staggered slightly before Arnold held onto her arms, 'I'm dizzy, what happened to those guys? Did they get away? Arnold shook his head, 'Only until I caught up with them.' Seeing the look of confusion in her eyes he said with a grin, 'My karate training came in useful. Grandma will be proud.' Smiling slightly she glanced to where the two men were being arrested, 'Thanks Arnold, I really appreciate it.' Shrugging he picked up her bag and swung it onto his shoulder, 'Come on, let's get you home.' Helga looked down at her feet and said sheepishly, 'Only if you can shove me through the window,' 'What do you mean?' Scowling Helga said angrily, 'Bob and Miriam went to visit Olga in Siberia or wherever she is this month and they didn't leave me a key, I have to climb in through my bedroom window to get in. I hate them.' Arnold looked at her, shock written all over his face, 'Helga, that's terrible.' Shrugging she said bitterly, 'Yeah, well, that's how it is, I don't exist and they don't bother me.' Arnold frowned, 'I guess you're coming to my house.' Helga looked up startled, 'You. you're house?' Nodding he grabbed her arm and moved it so it was around his shoulder, holding onto her waist he said firmly, 'Come on, we need to see to that cut.' Nodding Helga held onto him as they walked along the streets, 'So where's Phoebe?' Helga grinned slightly and Arnold thought with a sense of shock how pretty she looked when she smiled, 'With Gerald, you know them two, inseparable, I don't mind though, she's happy, and so am I, plus they're cute together.' Sighing she stared ahead as they walked and frowning Arnold realised that she was lying, he had seen Helga in school, always alone, unless Phoebe was with her, and now that wasn't very often. In a way he knew how she felt; Gerald had been his best friend for years and it hurt that he now preferred Phoebe's company to his. It was strange that the girl who for years had been the strength of the group was now a loner and completely miserable. That alone made Arnold want to help her.  
  
You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls  
  
You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home  
  
You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
Even you face the night afraid and alone  
  
That's why I'll be there  
  
They reached the Sunset Arms Boarding House and Arnold opened the door, 'Grandma, Grandpa, I'm home, I need help, Helga's been hurt.' Within a few seconds most of the boarding house had come out of various rooms into the hall and were staring at Helga, Arnold's grandma immediately moved to help Helga into the kitchen. 'Make some tea Arnold, good sweet tea, it's good for shock, the British swear by it.' Gertie said with a smile, pulling a first aid box out of a cupboard she rummaged about in the box and pulled a bottle of antiseptic liquid and a cotton wool ball out. Pouring some of the brown liquid onto the cotton wool she gently wiped the dirt and blood away from the cut. Wincing Helga accepted the cup of tea from Arnold and sipped it slowly, suddenly her eyes widened and she said, 'My bag? Is it lost?' Arnold shook his head and pointed to the kitchen door, the bag lay next to the door, sighing in relief Helga grinned weakly, 'Thanks Arnold. I owe ya one.' Phil frowned, 'What did ya do Arnold?' Arnold explained what had happened and Gertie smiled, as she stuck a plaster onto Helga's she said with a cheeky grin, 'You must be honoured Helga dear, Arnold swore he would never use karate again.' Blushing Helga looked down at her cooling tea and drank it hurriedly, 'I really ought to be going.' Phil reached for the cordless phone and said, 'Whats you're number? I'll call Big Bob to tell him you're coming home.' Helga started to say something but Arnold cut her off, 'Helga's parents are visiting Olga, she doesn't have a key either.' Gertie frowned, 'Then she can stay here, I'll get the guest bedroom fixed up,' 'I can't, really I don't want to trouble you.' Smiling Phil patted her hand and said kindly, 'It's no trouble.' Glancing at Arnold who was leaning against the door frame grinning he said, 'Show Helga to her room, tomorrow you can both go and get her some clothes. I assume you've been climbing in through the window?' Helga nodded and grinned slightly, 'Yeah, it beats sleeping in the garden.' Chuckling Arnold grabbed her bag, 'Come on, I'll show you to your room.' As she followed him out she looked round the hall, 'You have a nice house Arnold. It's been a while since I've been in here.' Arnold nodded, 'Yeah, it has.' He started to climb up the stairs and Helga stopped him by touching his arm, 'Arnold, I just want to thank you, you didn't have to go after the guys like that, why did you anyway? You could have been hurt.' Shrugging Arnold smiled and taking her hand gave it a squeeze, 'I couldn't let a friend get hurt.' Blushing Helga followed him up the stairs; Arnold kept hold of her hand and pointed to the different rooms, 'Bathroom, Suzie and Oskar's room, Mr Hyunh's room, Ernie's room, and here is the guest room.' Opening the door he pulled her in and put her bag on a chair by the door, it was a nice room; painted in various shades of pink with a cream roof and oak beams, the bed, dresser and wardrobe were mahogany and the quilt was cream with light pink swirls. Helga stared around her in amazement, 'Arnold,' she finally said, her voice coming out in a choked whisper, 'It's beautiful.' Arnold grinned, 'Grandma will be so pleased, she usually only lets family sleep in here, I think that means she likes you.' Helga smiled, 'I like your grandma too, she's so different from my mums mum, she's evil, gives me chores to do when we visit her, and I never see my granny Pataki, she lives in England, and I hardly ever get to visit her.' Arnold stared at her in surprise; this was a major insight into Helga's family and personal life, something that rarely ever happened. It had always troubled him that Helga's parents didn't seem to notice they had a second daughter, even though she was a warm, caring person, with obvious talents and a vibrant personality. Not that he like liked her, he was her friend, and yeah that was it, a friend. But the part of his brain that always told him the truth in a nastily, irritatingly sarcastic way kept saying, (Yeah, cos all friends go into a blind rage and beat up two guys cos they hurt their friend.) 'Oh be quiet, what do you know?' Arnold muttered, Helga looked up from where she was exploring the huge wardrobe, 'Huh?' Cursing himself for talking out loud Arnold shrugged, 'Just berating my head for thinking.' Helga gave him a look of puzzled amusement and returned to rooting in the wardrobe, 'Okay, sure.' She said with a laugh.  
  
When the storm rises up when the shadows descend  
  
Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end  
  
Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
("Unjust! - Unjust!" said my reason, forced by the agonising stimulus into precocious though transitory power: and Resolve, equally wrought up, instigated some strange expedient to achieve escape from insupportable oppression - as running away, or, if that could not be effected, never eating or drinking more, and letting myself die. What a consternation of soul was mine that dreary afternoon! How all my brain was in tumult, and all my heart in insurrection! Yet what darkness, what dense ignorance, was the mental battle fought! I could not answer the ceaseless inward question - why I thus suffered; now, at the distance of - I will not say how many years, I see it clearly. I was a discord in Gateshead Hall: I was like nobody there; I had nothing in harmony with Mrs Reed or her children, or her chosen vassalage. If they did not love me, in fact, as little did I love them. They were not bound to regard with affection a thing that could not sympathise with one amongst them; a heterogeneous thing, opposed to them in temperament, in capacity, in propensities; a useless thing, incapable of serving their interest, or adding to their pleasure; a noxious thing, cherishing the germs of indignation at their treatment, of contempt of their judgement.)  
  
Arnold shut the book with a bang, he had never seen it before but Jane Eyre's situation was strikingly similar to that of Helga's, unloved by her guardians, and for the most part either left alone or tormented. It seemed that Charlotte Bronte had hit the nail on the head in her description of an unloved child's' sufferings. Sighing he placed the book on his bedside table, and switched the light off, laying down he attempted to sleep, although it seemed that sleep was not going to happen easily, a million thoughts were flying around his head, Why after so many years of knowing her had he suddenly found her attractive and knee weakeningly captivating, the way she cocked an eyebrow when interested in something or the way her bright blue eyes lit up when somebody complimented her. He had found himself during the evening staring at her when she turned and the light from the standard lamp shone on her bright hair, making it almost glow. She was nothing like the angry young girl who would fight her way out of any situation rather than talk about it and would rather insult a person than compliment them. She was what was commonly known as a mystery wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a tight pink T- shirt and pedal pushers. Shaking that last thought out of his mind he grinned and slowly drifted off to sleep. Waking up he fuzzily recollected what had happened the day before, and sitting bolt upright in bed looked around the room, it was fairly tidy if you didn't look at the underwear hanging from the lamp and socks on the door handle. Even so Arnold leapt out of bed and ran round like a headless chicken trying to clear some of the more embarrassing things away. A knock on the door startled him and dropping the last bundle of clothes into the laundry shoot he opened the door, Helga stood on the steps outside his bedroom in a large T-shirt (borrowed from himself) and a pair of pink slouch socks. 'Helga? Are you okay?' Nodding Helga said awkwardly, 'I hope I didn't wake you up or anything, but your grandma asked me to tell you it's time for breakfast.' Nodding Arnold stepped back and said only slightly less awkwardly, 'Come in a minutes, I just need to put a shirt on.' Suddenly immensely glad that he had had the foresight to put a pair of jeans on before he had started cleaning he rummaged in his drawers for a shirt and finding one pulled his pyjama top off and slipped the shirt on. Turning round he noticed that Helga had turned away and idly he wondered if she had a bra on under the T-shirt. There was really only one way to find out that wouldn't involve him getting slapped silly and the very idea of testing his idea out made him blush bright red. 'Arnold are you alright?' Helga asked worriedly and nodding he said as calmly as he could, 'Yes.' Unfortunately it came out several octaves higher than usual and coughing he nodded and Helga smirked, 'Okay, I better go get dressed, er, I'll see you in a few minutes.' Nodding he watched as she bounded down the steps and grinned as he slowly followed her in a dream like state. 'Morning Tex, pancakes all right for breakfast?' His grandma asked as he sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of juice, 'That's fine grandma.' He said as he drank it slowly, Helga walked into the kitchen wearing the same outfit she had worn the day before, her hair hung loose, and it swayed slightly as she moved into the kitchen and sat down next to him. 'I think you should be able to get into my bedroom, the window is fairly big.' She said as she tucked into the large stack of pancakes that had been placed in front of her, Arnold nodded, he had been into Helga's bedroom once and that was when he was nine. Now the thought of going into a girls bedroom when her parents weren't there made him blush, Helga glanced at him and he saw a mischievous glint appear in her eyes, 'I hope it doesn't bother you that my parents won't be there, we will be totally unsupervised, not that they care what I get up to, oh if the walls could talk.' Staring at her in shock Arnold felt his jaw drop open, Helga grinned and burst out laughing, 'Oh my god Arnold, you are so gullible, I was joking. I wish I wasn't at times, but alas I am.' Sighing Arnold laughed and shook his head, 'You were very convincing.' Helga grinned, 'I had you worried for a minute.' 'Only for a minute though.' Sniggering Helga finished her breakfast and pushed her chair back, standing up she thanked Gertie and went to wash her hands, when she returned Arnold had finished and had picked his grandpa's car keys up from the counter. 'Come on, we can drive, it's faster.' Helga's window was open wide enough for her to climb in, glancing at Arnold she said, 'I'll go in first, then I'll open it wide enough for you to come in, I may need a minute to clear away any embarrassing objects from my room first.' Arnold nodded and grinned, 'Let me guess, all those used condoms?' Blushing Helga smacked him lightly on the arm, 'Cheeky,' Grinning Arnold watched as she grabbed hold of the trellis and swung herself up, as she climbed Arnold noticed how nice her ass was, and this time he didn't even bother berating himself for thinking such un- gentlemanly thoughts. As she climbed in through the window he took the time to peer in through the living room window, the walls were lined with shelves, all of which held trophies, Olga's most likely, he thought as he stared at the walls, each wall held dozens of framed photo's of Olga. It was eerily like the wall of an obsessed stalker; not the wall of a family with two daughters, shuddering Arnold jumped when Helga called from above. 'You can come up now.' Nodding he began to climb up the trellis and as he reached Helga's bedroom he noted with some relief that the window was easily big enough to fit him through. Helga's room was large and the main colour theme seemed to be pink, photos of Helga and Phoebe were pinned to a corkboard and a class photo of them in the fourth grade was on the cabinet. 'Nice room.' He commented for lack of anything to say, Helga shrugged and pulled a bag out from under her bed, 'It suits me.' Pulling clothes out of her drawers she stuffed them in the bag and then pulled a small tin down from a shelf, opening it she pulled out several dollar bills and shoved them in her pocket, zipping the bag out she looked up, 'We can leave now, I've got everything I need for now.' A thought struck Arnold and he said, 'Helga? How long are your parents away for?' Helga looked sheepish and said quietly, 'They're gone for three weeks, and before you say anything I will not impose on you or that long.' Arnold nodded his head, 'Oh yes you will, I will not have you here by yourself, I refuse to let you stay by yourself for that length of time, especially when you need to climb through the window to get in. What if you fell? I would hate it if you hurt yourself.' Helga frowned, 'Arnold, you are not my father, I don't have to listen to you.' Annoyed Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and held onto it, 'Helga, please, you can stay with me, I really don't mind, honestly, and I know I'm not your father, but somebody has to care for you, and I'm going to be the person to do it, no buts about it, you are staying with me.' Helga thrust her lips out in a pout and laughing Arnold pulled her into hug, 'You don't have to be afraid of imposing on us, my grandparents obviously like you, and I like having people my age round the boarding house. Stay as long as you like.' Helga looked up at him and Arnold could tell she was touched by his words, 'All right, I'll stay.' Ruffling her hair Arnold glanced at the window, 'How are we going to get the bag out the window?' Helga frowned and then said, 'I'll open a ground floor window, you climb out with the bag and then I'll close it and climb out my bedroom window.' Before Arnold could ask her why she wanted to climb out of a second floor window she said, 'I don't want somebody breaking in do I?' Grinning she added, 'Besides, Big Bob would kill me.'  
  
'Snap, I win,' Arnold watched as Helga collected the pile of cards up triumphantly, she had already won five times, it seemed she was on a major winning streak, 'Remind me never to play poker with you.' He remarked as she placed a card down, 'Don't worry, I never play anyway, I have a terrible poker face.' Arnold placed his card face up on the slowly growing pile and smacked his hand down at the same time Helga did, 'Snap!' They both yelled in unison, Helga raised an eyebrow, 'I got there first.' Shaking his head Arnold said stubbornly, 'No way Helga, I got there first.' Sighing Helga said with a smirk, 'Fine, how 'bout this, we split the cards, fifty, fifty, that way we both win.' Nodding Arnold counted them out, 'There are fourteen so you get seven and so do I.' With a grin Helga took her seven and added them to her own stack.  
  
You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain  
  
When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name  
  
'Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above  
  
You've given me your love  
  
When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain  
  
That's why I'll be there  
  
Lightning flashed through the dark sky and a rumble of thunder shook Arnold awake, shivering he was glad he wasn't wandering the streets, the rain was coming down in torrents and a high wind shook the windows. 'Ugh,' he groaned as he pulled his blankets up, tucking them under his chin, a flash of lightning lit the whole room up, and the door opened with an ominous sounding creak, standing silhouetted in the door Helga was shivering nervously. 'Helga? Are you alright?' Whimpering she moved into the room and Arnold saw that tears were pouring down her cheeks, 'Helga, whats happened?' With a sob she sat on the end of the bed, 'I hate storms, I have since I got locked out in one when I was six, I'm scared.' Staring at her in amazement he realised with a shock that he had always considered her to be the bravest person he knew, rarely ever panicking, the fact she was scared of storms seemed to make her more human. 'You can sleep in here with me then, I don't mind I'll sleep on the couch.' Standing up he went to move towards the couch, Helga stopped him, 'No, you don't have to sleep on the couch, I'd rather share the bed with you.' Even though it was to dark to see her properly Arnold could have swore she was blushing, Nodding he sat back down in bed and pulled the quilt back, 'Come on then, don't worry, there's nothing to be frightened of.' Crawling in next to him Helga nodded and then whimpered as another flash of lightning lit the room up. Wrapping his arms round Helga's waist Arnold pulled her close; Helga sighed and muttered, 'Thanks Arnold.' Nodding Arnold lay awake, the storm hadn't died down at all and it was making it hard to sleep, 'Arnold?' Helga's voice broke him out of his reverie, 'Yeah?' Rolling over so she was facing him she said, 'I really got to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't hate me.' Frowning Arnold said warily, 'What is it?' Sighing Helga said, 'Well, it's just, that, I kinda, sorta love you.' Arnold stared at her in amazed silence, finally he said in a choked voice, 'W..what?' 'I love you, I have for years and I was to scared to tell you, I know you probably hate me, and I'd deserve it because I was so horrible to you, but I always regretted every mean thing I said or did to you. Can you forgive me?' Arnold stared at her and nodding miserably she said, 'I understand, I'll go back to my room now.' She pulled the blanket back, sitting up Arnold touched her arm and she turned to look at him, moving forwards he kissed her and felt a shiver run up and down his spine. Helga wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion that surprised him, 'I love you to Helga.' Helga grinned and pushed him back against the bed, leaning in she kissed him, and Arnold vaguely wondered why fireworks weren't exploding in the room and why choirs of angels weren't standing over them hooting and cat calling. 'I should have told you years ago.' She murmured as she curled up next to him, her head on his chest, Arnold grinned and kissed her on the forehead, 'I wish I knew you were such a good kisser years ago.' Laughing she smacked him on the arm playfully, then sighed and looked up at the ceiling, 'I can't wait to see the looks on Gerald and Phoebe's faces when we tell them,' sitting up she looked at him doubtfully, 'They will be pleased wont they?' Arnold nodded and pulled her back down, 'Yes, they will, Gerald is always telling me to date somebody, I guess I was just waiting for somebody special,' Helga smiled, 'Or somebody unconscious.' She said cheekily, laughing Arnold reached down and tickled her slim waist, giggling she pulled a pillow out from under him and smacked him. Waking up Arnold wondered why he had a grin on his face and why Helga was lying next to him in a skimpy nightie, after a brief moment of panic he fuzzily recollected the night before. Waking Helga up with a kiss he slid out of bed and walked across the room to his wardrobe, opening it up he pulled some clothes out, not bothering if they matched, after all, it was Sunday. When he had dressed he watched in amusement as Helga peered into the hall, 'Arnold, how am I supposed to get into my room without people seeing me, they'll jump to conclusions and your grandparents will kill me.' Peering over the top of her head he noticed that he was several inches taller than her, at six foot he had grown taller than most of the guys in his class, with the exception of stinky who was nearing seven foot. Not that he envied him, Stinky had been diagnosed with a tumour in his brain that was causing him to continue growing, although it could be shrunk it meant that he would always be taller than everybody he met. 'I have a way you can get to your room without anybody noticing.' Helga glanced up at him a look of scepticism on her face, 'How?' Arnold pointed to his couch, 'If you lay on that and press the remote control button so you are flipped back with the chair you come to a passage way, its only small so you have to crawl but you can crawl round the whole building and slip into your room through a vent.' Helga grinned, 'That is so cool, lets go now before anybody comes in.' Helga lay down on the couch and Arnold fished around in his drawer for the remote control, as he found it a knocking on the door startled him, 'Who is it?' He called, 'It's me short man, grandpa, your grandma has breakfast on the table, I have to rouse the boarders.' Shooting a look of panic at Helga who was biting her lip he called out, 'I'll be down in a minute.' His grandpa wandered off and Arnold joined Helga on the couch, 'I better show you the way, you'll get there faster.' Pressing the button both he and Helga were flipped over with the couch, holding his finger against his lip for silence he motioned for Helga to follow him, together they crawled through the air vent until they reached Helga's room. Pushing the vent open he looked out and saw that the vent was above her bed, which luckily looked slept in, 'Alright Helga, climb down and then shut the vent,' nodding Helga climbed out of the vent and shut it as Phil knocked on the door. 'Helga honey, are you awake?' 'Yes, I'm awake, I'll be down in a minute, thanks.' If he noticed Helga's fast breathing and voice which was an octave higher he didn't say anything, at least not to Helga, as he walked down the hall he chuckled, 'Kids, what are they like.'  
  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend,  
  
Ev'ry beat of my heart, ev'ry day without end,  
  
I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break,  
  
Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes.  
  
I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed,  
  
I will lay down my life, if that's what you need,  
  
Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make,  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes.  
  
Monday morning found Arnold waiting for Helga to finish her breakfast so they could go to school, not that he was in any hurry, he was more than a little nervous about making his relationship with Helga public knowledge. He was determined though that Gerald and Phoebe would be the first to know, he knew Gerald's reaction would be disbelief, followed most likely by 'Are you nuts!' then he would just shrug and say, 'Whatever makes you happy man.' Phoebe would probably be thrilled that Helga had finally confessed, unlike Gerald she would be in no doubt of their love being true. It amused him that Phoebe would talk in Japanese if she got excited, so most likely they would need an interpreter to follow what she was saying. 'Ready to go Arnold?' Nodding he held the door open and Helga smiled at him making his knees turn to jelly, 'I called Phoebe, we are going to meet her and Gerald in front of her house in five minutes, she was a bit curious as to why I was meeting her with you. But you know Pheebs, she never asks questions.' Arnold nodded and together they walked down the street, on the way to Phoebe's they spotted Harold and Sid walking towards them. 'Follow my lead.' Helga whispered, Arnold nodded and Helga said angrily, 'Hey football head, why are you such a geek?' Arnold inwardly laughed and put an annoyed face on, 'Why are you such a bitch?' 'I'll pound you into the floor if you call me a bitch one more time.' Helga stopped when she saw Harold and Sid running off, 'That was fun.' Arnold nodded, 'I can't wait to see their faces when they find out we are together.' Helga grinned, 'First we tell the other happy couple.' Phoebes house was just down the street and Arnold saw Gerald and Phoebe sitting on the steps by the door waiting for them. 'Morning Helga, morning Arnold.' Phoebe greeted pleasantly, although Arnold was sure that he saw a hint of confusion on her face, Gerald greeted Arnold with a grin and Helga with a suspicious look. 'Arnold my man, Helga.' Rolling her eyes Arnold saw Helga glance at him, nodding slightly he bit his lip nervously, 'Okay, you're probably wondering why we wanted to meet you.' Helga began, Gerald raised an eyebrow, 'Yeah, why did you want to meet us?' Helga frowned, 'Pipe down and we'll tell you.' She snapped, although Arnold could tell her heart wasn't in it. 'Okay, well, you see, the thing is, Bob and Miriam are visiting Olga and they didn't give me a key, I nearly got mugged but Arnold kicked the guys asses. Cos I could only get into my house via my bedroom window he insisted I go back to his place so his grandma could fix my head up. Well they invited me to stay until my parents come back which is in three weeks. Anyway, the other night there was that huge storm and I have had a big fear of storms since I was six and I slept in Arnold's room, and nothing happened, except I told him the biggest secret I ever kept.' Gerald nodded and looked at Arnold, undisguised admiration on his face, it was every seventeen year old boys dream to sleep with a girl, of course then they would embellish the truth turning the girl into a supermodel and him into a sex god. 'What was your secret?' He asked warily, Phoebe was staring at Arnold and Helga a huge grin on her face, 'You, you, you finally told him?' Helga grinned and nodded and Gerald looked at his girlfriend in confusion, 'What did she tell him?' Phoebe shushed him and Helga continued, 'I've been head over heels in love with the guy since I was three. He loves me back and we are officially a couple.' Phoebe shrieked and said something in very fast Japanese, then she threw herself at Helga hugging her tightly, then she hugged Arnold finally she hugged Helga again. Gerald said nothing for a few moments, finally he said in amazement, 'Are you nuts?' Helga looked mildly insulted and Arnold caught hold of her hand, 'No I'm not nuts, I love her, she loves me.' 'We're a happy family, stop quoting Barney the freakin' dinosaur, you are actually in a relationship with Helga?' Nodding Arnold shot Gerald a look that warned him not to push his luck, grinning Gerald rolled his eyes up and said, 'Whatever makes you happy my man.' Looking at Helga Gerald held his hand out and Helga shook it, 'Congratulations Helga, you have just snared the most eligible bachelor in the neighbourhood, hearts will be broken.' Grinning Helga nodded, 'Noses too if anybody tries to take him away from me.' Laughing Arnold slipped his arm around her waist, 'Down girl.' He warned, Phoebe sighed and hugged Gerald, 'That is so cute.' Gerald smiled in spite of his doubts, 'Yeah, it is.' Arnold was glad that his first class was taken with Helga, Phoebe and Gerald, it was Algebra, and for the most part none of the other students knew them well enough to be bothered that they were dating. The teacher droned on and Arnold doodled in his book, every so often he would glance at Helga and smile, she was twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger and taking notes, he could tell though that she was bored. Turning her head she smiled at him and winked then turned back to look at the teacher. Arnold chuckled to himself and concentrated on the teacher who was still talking about some guy and his sales percentage. 'I'm so hungry, I need food.' Helga moaned as she leant against her locker, 'Why do they let the juniors go first, it isn't fair.' Arnold shrugged, he hated the fact that seniors weren't allowed to eat until all the juniors had been served but that was how it was, he didn't think it was worth complaining to anybody though. 'Don't worry, five more minutes.' Slipping his arm round her waist he ruffled her hair up, 'Hey, leave my hair alone you big bully.' She said with a laugh, kissing him and stealing his blue baseball cap, 'Hey, who's the bully now, give me my cap, you'll break it.' Snorting Helga placed it back on his head, 'How exactly do you break a hat?' Shrugging he straightened it and planted a kiss on her nose, 'I'm not telling you, you might try it out.' Shaking her head Helga said warmly, 'No way lover boy, that hat is your pride and joy, if I broke it you would kill me, then who would I date?' 'Date? Arnold and Helga are dating, oh my god, I always knew you liked him Helga Pataki.' Turning Arnold saw that Rhonda and Nadine were standing right behind them, Rhonda had a smug look on her face, Nadine just sighed and shrugged, 'I can't wait to tell everybody I know, they will just die.' Helga remained impassive and Rhonda said in an annoyed tone, 'Aren't you bothered that everybody will know your little secret?' Rolling her eyes Helga said sweetly, 'Listen princess, I don't care who you tell, personally I would prefer it if you told people, cos it makes it easier for us, less people to tell, know what I mean?' Sneering Rhonda stormed off with Nadine in tow, 'Bitch features.' Phoebe muttered and Arnold looked at her in surprise, 'What? She is.' Phoebe said defensively, 'I've just never heard you swear before.' Shrugging Phoebe smiled, 'It happens when people are nasty to my friends.' Helga grinned and hugged Phoebe, 'I knew I'd rub off on you, and they thought it would be the other way round.'  
  
'Helga Pataki, what do you think you are playing at?' Helga turned in surprise, Lila stood in the middle of the hall, behind her Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Sid and Stinky were standing looking at her, and with the exception of Nadine they all looked angry. 'What?' Lila raised an eyebrow, 'Don't play innocent with me, everybody knows how you've got your talons in Arnold, and everybody knows how he is mine.' 'Yeah Helga, everybody knows that.' Rhonda said with a sneer, Helga could feel her blood boiling, 'Excuse me? He's yours? Well I don't recall him mentioning you when we were declaring our love; I don't remember him ever letting you stay at the boarding house if your dad was away. Cos he didn't. Listen Lila, you didn't want him when he was available, and now because he and I are dating you can't stand it, the little green-eyed monster is taking permanent residence in your warped brain. So forget your twisted fantasies of you and Arnold cos that's what they are, fantasies.' Turning Helga tried to move off to find her path blocked by more students, 'Sorry Helga, but he's mine, and he'll never be yours.' Lila moved forwards and slapped Helga hard on the cheek, if any of the students thought Helga would hold onto her cheek or cry they were wrong, she just stood there staring at Lila. 'Is that the best you can do? Listen you might as well get this out of your system, I'm not going to hit you, you are not worth it.' Rhonda laughed out loud and said, 'Whats wrong Helga, too afraid to even try it, or is it the fact you know she's right.' Bringing back her fist Helga punched Rhonda as hard as she could, as Rhonda fell backwards she said with a snarl, 'I didn't say I wouldn't hit you.'  
  
Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire,  
  
When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher,  
  
I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul,  
  
I will hold on all night and never let go.  
  
Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make,  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes.  
  
'So then what happened?' Arnold asked as he pressed the cold cloth to Helga's eye, she winced and said, 'Lila happened, she flew at me like a wild cat, punched me twice and tried to rip my hair out, it was only when Harold and Stinky got hold of her and pulled her off that she let up. She's crazy!' Phoebe frowned, and pulled her brush out of her bag, pulling Helga's bobble out of her hair she started to tidy it, 'Why didn't Nadine do anything? She's supposed to be Rhonda's best friend isn't she?' Helga laughed, 'It was amusing actually, as I hit Rhonda I heard her say, "You're on your own Rhonda, bye." Then she left as fast as she could, if it wasn't for the fact I was trying to fend off Lila I would have laughed.' Gerald shook his head sourly, 'And we thought that Lila was all nice and sweet, and how long has she been after Arnold? I thought she didn't like like him? I can remember her saying, "You're ever so sweet Arnold, but I just don't like like you, sorry." Now she's after him? Nutter.' The bell rang and Arnold pulled the cloth away, Helga's eye was bruised and kissing her he helped her stand up, 'Come on, we have lessons.'  
  
Arnold groaned when he saw Lila coming towards him, 'Hey Arnold.' She said brightly, linking arms with him she said, 'I have heard the funniest story, that you and Helga are dating, isn't that silly?' Pulling his arm away from her Arnold said, 'Lila, I love Helga, now leave her alone, she may have restrained from hitting you this time but she won't the next time, and I will stand behind her every step of the way, now leave us alone.' Pouting Lila said, 'But I thought we could go to the prom together, it'll be ever so romantic.' Frowning Arnold said angrily, 'Lila? What part of I love Helga don't you understand? I'm going to the prom with her, not you, now leave, me, alone.' Storming off he bumped into Helga where she stood watching Lila; tears were forming in her sea blue eyes, 'Helga, are you alright? What happened?' Sobbing Helga grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the building towards a large oak tree, 'Lila will never give up until she gets what she wants. She has the support of everybody we know and all your friends think you'd make a cute couple. Maybe it's just best if you go with nature, us being together obviously isn't right, if everybody but us can see it. She'll win eventually, I can't compare to her, who could, she's perfect.' It felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest and pulling Helga towards him he hugged her, 'Helga listen to me, Lila can try to split us up, she may want to go out with me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you, you hold my heart not her, and anyway who cares about nature, I don't, and neither should you. She isn't perfect, she may think she is but she's vain, selfish and obviously stupid if she can't see that I love you and that just thinking about being away from you hurts me badly. How can you think you don't compare to her, she doesn't compare to you, I have never met anybody with as much passion, energy, inner and outer beauty as you, I still can't believe that you would fall in love with a mere mortal like me.' Kissing her Arnold smiled, 'Anyway, you know that the only people who I listen to apart from you is my grandparents and Gerald and Phoebe, and my grandparents love you and Gerald and Phoebe stand behind us one hundred percent.' Wiping her eyes, Helga wrapped her arms round his neck, kissing her he laughed and tickled her waist, laughing Helga shoved him onto the ground and kissed him passionately, 'What would I do without you?' She asked as she lay on her back with her head on Arnold's knee, Arnold smiled, 'Who knows, but I bet you'd do it perfectly.'  
  
'Helga, are you ready yet? We're gonna be late if you don't hurry.' 'Aw come on Arnold, you know the prom doesn't start until we get there.' Chuckling Arnold adjusted the bow tie of his black tuxedo; he couldn't wait for Helga to get out of her room. It still sent shivers down his spine that it was her room, after her parents had gotten back and had blown up at Helga for not being at home she had packed her bag and left. Now she was a permanent residence at the Sunset Arms boarding house, and Arnold couldn't be happier. The door opened and Arnold felt his jaw drop, Helga was wearing a light pink silk dress that had spaghetti straps running across the back, the skirt was floor length and she was carrying a wrap in the same colour and material. Her long pale blonde hair was piled on top of her head and it fell down the back of her head in ringlets, small jewels had been laced through her hair and they glittered as the light from the hall lamps hit her hair. 'Helga, you look beautiful.' Blushing Helga kissed him on the cheek, 'You look very handsome yourself, is that a new after shave?' Arnold nodded bashfully, 'It smells good.' Holding his arm out Arnold said proudly, 'May I escort you to our carriage?' Smiling Helga took his arm and together they walked downstairs, Gertie and Phil were waiting as they got downstairs, 'Smile kids,' Phil ordered, pulling a large camera out of its case, standing next to Helga Arnold wrapped his arm round her waist, Phil snapped away on the camera and finally Arnold glanced at the hall clock. 'Sorry Grandpa, me and Helga have to leave now, we'll see you later.' Smiling Phil put an arm round Gertie's shoulder, 'Don't they make a cute couple.' Gertie nodded, 'Yes they do, come on Phil, lets get some coffee.'  
  
As they stepped outside the boarding house Helga gasped, standing outside a horse and carriage was waiting for them; its driver wore a tuxedo and a cape, 'Arnold, you got a horse and carriage?' Nodding Arnold helped Helga climb into the carriage and sat next to her, on the seat a bunch of red roses and a box lay between them. 'Here I got you a corsage, I hope you like it.' Pinning the pink rose to her dress he smiled, 'It looks perfect.' Picking up the red roses he gave them to her and she inhaled their scent dreamily, 'Oh Arnold, they are just beautiful.' Kissing him she looked out of the window and laughed, 'Two for one special at rent a carriage was it?' Arnold grinned, 'Gerald and me both had the same idea, we both wanted to treat our ladies.' Grinning Helga said with a laugh, 'Phoebe looks thrilled, and blue really is her colour.'  
  
'Helga, Arnold, you both look great.' Phoebe said as she met them in front of the school, she wore a floor length dress in blue silk with a mandarin collar, her dark hair was up in a high bun with strands of hair curled around the sides of her face. 'Pheebs, you look fantastic, we are going to make Rhonda green when she sees us.' Gerald and Arnold walked a pace behind the girls and as they got inside the school and headed for the hall Arnold took Helga's arm and Gerald took Phoebe's. 'Wow, they really got this place to look nice didn't they?' Helga said as they walked into the hall, 'Yeah, they did, they must have spent weeks cleaning it.' Phoebe giggled as they moved to get a drink, 'Helga, Phoebe, you both look so pretty.' Turning Arnold saw Nadine standing with Sid, 'Hey Nadine, why aren't you other there with Rhonda?' Gerald asked, Nadine grinned and mischief lit her dark eyes up, 'She's mad at me for not defending her, honestly Helga that was a wonderful punch.' Laughing Helga shrugged, 'Well she was starting to annoy me.' Leaning in closer Nadine said confidentially, 'I know how you feel.' Laughing Helga gave Nadine an appraising look, finally she said, 'I always knew you had more sense than to put up with Rhonda for ever.' Smiling Nadine shrugged, 'I had to do it eventually.'  
  
It was nearing the end of the prom and all the votes had been cast for prom king and queen, Arnold was surprised that his and Helga's name had been put in, 'Like we'll win, no offence Arnold, I know the whole school adores you but they all hate me, especially after I started dating you.' Shrugging Helga sipped her drink and Arnold slipped an arm around her shoulders, 'Helga I love you, I don't care if we win, or what people think about me, if they value my opinion so much then they'll have to see how wonderful you really are.' Grinning Helga kissed him on the cheek, 'I can always count on you to cheer me up, thanks.' Phoebe suddenly grabbed her arm, 'Guys, they are announcing the prom king and queen.' Turning Arnold watched as the school principal walked up onto the platform, behind him a banner stretched across the wall, Hillwood High Prom, 2002. 'Students, may I have your attention?' He said holding the microphone and tapping it experimentally, 'The votes have been counted, and your prom king and queen is Helga Pataki and Arnold.. Well it seems there is a smudge on the last name, but I'm sure you know who you are. Come on up.' Gasping Helga hugged Arnold then turned and hugged Phoebe and Nadine who were squealing excitedly, Arnold grinned in amazement, taking Helga's hand he walked with her onto the platform, past the hundreds of cheering students. As the principal put the crown on Helga's head and handed her the flowers she whispered to Arnold, 'What do we do now?' He smiled, waved at the crowd and whispered, 'Just smile and wave your majesty.' 'Now the King and Queen will dance their royal dance.' The principal said, a spotlight hit Arnold and Helga and together they walked onto the dance floor, music began to play and they danced, 'I feel incredibly self conscious in front of all these students,' Helga whispered, Arnold nodded, 'I know, it'll be over soon, don't worry.'  
  
'How the heck did we become prom king and queen, I didn't even know we were nominated.' Helga said after the prom as she sat with Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald, Nadine and Sid, Gerald shrugged, 'Somebody must have nominated you, who though?' Phoebe shrugged, 'It wasn't me,' Nadine looked down at her hands bashfully, 'Er, actually it was me, I thought you guys made a cute couple, I've been going round for weeks spreading the word about how cute you look together, I think it worked.' Hugging Nadine Helga said with a smile, 'Thanks, we owe you one.'  
  
If that's what it takes,  
  
Every day,  
  
If that's what it takes,  
  
Every day.  
  
'Arnold, don't forget to pick Janine up from school and take her to the dentist, she's having a tooth out today, so she's going to be a bit grumpy.' Arnold nodded and kissed his wife's cheek, stroking her bulging stomach he said cheerfully, 'And how are the girls?' Helga smiled proudly, 'The boys are fine.'  
  
The End.  
  
Okay peeps, how did you like it?  
  
I apologise if the prom scene was wrong, but I'm British, we don't have proms, when we leave school they say 'Nice knowing you now get out before we release the hounds.' Anyway, I'm sorry if it was wrong.  
  
I had so much fun writing this I just hope you guys like it, please review and tell me. 


End file.
